The Date, The Boyfriend and The Wedding
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Fourth in my 'Brother' series. I hate summeries. The title says it all. B/F W/T X/A D/? *slash*
1. Default Chapter

Title :The Date, The boyfriend and the Wedding (1/?)  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg13   
Feedback - Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves  
my self esteem. Constructive criticism is brilliant it helps improve my writing.  
tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and  
admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the fourth in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her  
watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I guess this is set in s5, Joyce is alive, and Dawn might be a key but I'm simply ignoring that in the fic  
Summery - There's a date, a boyfriend and a wedding :)  
  
"Hey Faith, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure, we on dawn duty again?"  
"Yea, mum's got some gallery work"  
Faith nodded "So what did you want to talk about?"  
Dawn fidgeted a bit then sighed and blurted out "I like someone"  
"So?"  
"Well, I really like them, but I don't know how to tell them, and what if they don't like me?"  
Faith grinned "You might be better of asking Buffy, I'd probably give you bad advice"  
"I can't ask Buffy!"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause, she'd pester me about who it is and stuff"  
Faith chuckled "Just tell him, if he doesn't like you back it's his loss, just make sure he's not one of those people who'd be all 'oh my god Dawn asked me out, what a freak' cause that'd make life a bitch"  
"Life's already a bitch"  
"True" Faith laughed  
"Thanks Faith"  
  
Buffy and Willow sat and watched Xander swim his umpteenth lap of the swimming  
pool   
"You'd think he'd be tired by now" Buffy commented  
"I think Anya's built up his stamina"  
Buffy chuckled slightly, then let out a yelp as she was hit with a stream of water. She  
turned at glared at her girlfriend "Faith!" She yelled  
"What?" Faith asked as she unsuccessfully tried to hide the water gun she was holding behind her back  
Buffy frowned suddenly "Where's Dawn?"  
"I dunno B, she'll be around" Suddenly Faith was hit with a water balloon, she looked up and saw Dawn sitting in a tree  
"Don't mess with the summers sisters Faith"  
"Hey! Where'd you get that?"  
"I found it"  
"You stole that from me didn't you, that's not fair using my own arsenal on me" Faith grinned as she pulled the trigger on her gun at Dawn who jumped out the tree and proceeded to be chased by the dark slayer  
Willow sighed as she watched them "Who need kids when your girlfriend already is one"  
"Faith's not a kid, she just acts like one sometimes, especially when Dawns around" Buffy replied  
"Making up for her own youth you think?" willow asked  
Buffy just nodded and looked sad.  
  
Riley stepped off the train and looked around Sunnydale station. People were milling around as agent Finn collected his bags and headed into town. He smiled to himself, maybe it wasn't to late for him and Buffy, even if she had moved on, he could win back her heart, he had Faith in himself, that an over inflated ego. 


	2. chapter 2

Title :The Date, The boyfriend and the Wedding (2/?)  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg13   
Feedback - Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves  
my self esteem. Constructive criticism is brilliant it helps improve my writing.  
tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and  
admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the fourth in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her  
watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I guess this is set in s5, Joyce is alive, and Dawn might be a key but I'm simply ignoring that in the fic  
Summery - There's a date, a boyfriend and a wedding :)  
  
Faith slammed the stake into the last vampire when suddenly she was grabbed from behind  
"Fuck" She cursed out loud, she hadn't sensed any more vampires "Buffy!" She yelled as she struggled to break free from her captor, Faith started to see spots as her captor strangled her "Buffy" She tried to yell for help again. As her vision started to cloud over she heard Buffys voice at last  
"Riley? Oh Fuck, let her go!"  
-----  
"What do you mean? Buffy she's crazy!" Riley shouted  
"She's not crazy Riley" Buffy sat on tombstone rubbing her temples  
"Yes, she is, don't you remember all the crap she pulled, she brainwashed you or something didn't she?"  
"God, Riley, I haven't forgotten, I've forgiven her, she's changed Riley, I know she has"  
"She's just messing with you Buffy"  
"You don't know what your talking about farm boy" Faith said as she regained consciousness  
"Don't I, they might all be blind Faith, but I'm not"  
"So what G.I Joe's here to save the day? March in with your government orders and wipe out the enemy. You don't know who the enemy is Riley, cause I sure as hell ain't"  
"Like I should believe a word you say" He turned to Buffy "You don't have to worry Buffy, I'm back now, I'm sorry I left, I still love you" He cast a glance at Faith "and I'll  
protect you"  
Faith laughed at him "She's a slayer you halfwit, she doesn't need you"  
"How do you know what she needs Faith?"  
"How do you?" She challenged  
Buffy finally let out a groan and stood up "Just stop it you two, just stop it, Riley, go home, Faith come on, lets go"  
"But Buffy - " Riley started  
"just go home Riley"  
  
"Dawn, door!" Joyce yelled from the kitchen as the doorbell rang  
"Yea, great, thanks mom, see you later" Dawn yelled as she rushed for the door  
"Wait Dawn" Joyce called as Dawn flew past the kitchen  
"Yea I know, be back by curfew, be careful and so on" Dawn said poking her head just in Joyce's view  
"Don't a get to meet your date?" Joyce asked  
"No" Dawn replied as she went to answer the door  
"Hey Dawn, ready to go?" She was greeted  
"Yep" Dawn replied as she closed the door behind them  
"Dinner and a movie good?"  
"Great" She said as she linked arms with her date.  
  
"Thank you Faith" Buffy said softly as the slayers walked into the house  
"What? Why are you thanking me B?" Faith asked  
"For not beating on Riley, I know you wanted too, after what he did, heck even I wanted to"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Because it's Riley, I mean, he tried to kill you, but he had good intentions"  
Faith just stared at her "Don't worry, if he tries it again I'm gonna kill him" Buffy smiled then kissed Faith "I love you Faith, I don't know what I felt for Riley, and I'm  
sure as hell not interested in finding out now, cause I have you"  
Faith smiled at her "So, there's no way you want to be with him?"   
"No, I have you, why would I want anything else?"  
"It's just...old insecurities I guess. I love you Buffy"  
"I know you do" 


	3. chapter 3

Title :The Date, The boyfriend and the Wedding (3/?)  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg13   
Feedback - Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves  
my self esteem. Constructive criticism is brilliant it helps improve my writing.  
tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and  
admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the fourth in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her  
watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I guess this is set in s5, Joyce is alive, and Dawn might be a key but I'm simply ignoring that in the fic  
Summery - There's a date, a boyfriend and a wedding :)  
  
Dawn bounded into Faith's room "Hey Faith"  
"Hey Dawn, we babysitting again?" Faith asked with a grin  
Dawn rolled her eyes "I'm not a baby"  
"No of course not, a baby wouldn't have had a hot date last night, how'd it go?"  
"Great" Dawn smiled happily as she flung herself onto the bed  
"Dawn get of the bed" Buffy said as she walked into the room, Dawn just poked her  
tongue out at her older sister  
"So, B. Did you see Riley?" Faith asked as she fidgeted  
"Unfortunately yea, he was waiting at mum's"  
"Buffy yelled at him so much, it looked like he was gonna cry" Dawn laughed  
"Yea?"  
Buffy smiled and sat down next to Faith putting a hand on her thigh "Yea"  
"He almost cried?" Faith asked grinning  
Buffy nodded "But I still don't think he'll be leaving me alone"  
"I'll make him" Faith replied balling her hands into fists  
"Yea Faith, beat the crap out of him!" Dawn piped up  
"DAWN!" Buffy yelled  
"I mean, um, violence isn't the answer, and um, you shouldn't use inappropriate langue  
around me cause it, um, is a bad influence, got to go" Dawn jumped up and ran out of  
the room  
"damn B, I still have to question her about her date"  
"Yea so do I, Mum said she didn't get a glimpse of him, Dawn hid him away"  
"hmmmm, bad apple you think?"  
"I dunno, but I don't think they're all that good, god I hope he's not a vampire or  
demon or something"  
"Yea cause summers girls don't date vampires right?"  
Buffy just hit Faith on the arm.  
  
"hey" Faith said as she sat down next to dawn  
"Hey Faith" Dawn replied  
"So we never really talked about your date, where'd you go"  
"dinner and a movie"  
"You two going out again?"  
"Yea" Damn smiled  
"you really like him, don't you"  
"Yea"  
"So what's wrong with him"  
"Nothing" Dawn said turning to look at Faith  
"Then why didn't you introduce him to you mum"  
"Faith, can I tell you something?"  
"Anything Dawnie"  
"well, you see, he's, well he's not a he"  
"it's not an It is it?"  
"Nom it's a she"  
"Is that all?"  
"Yea, I mean your not gonna freak or anything are you?"  
"course not Dawnie, I've been known to swing that way myself, infact I'm in love with  
a certain blonde slayer"  
"You're in love with Buffy?!"  
"Yea" Faith said as she got up "So if you ever wanna talk about your girl, I'm here for  
you" She said as she walked off. 


End file.
